1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a hanging article, and more particularly to a balancer device for a hanging article, which can prevent the hanging article from spinning around in a hanging manner.
2. Description of Related Arts
In order to create space for use, people would like to hang an article, having a front side, on a surface such as a clock, a lamp, or even a logo. In addition, people would like to hang a mobile phone on their bodies for fashion and/or for creating more storage space, such as pocket, to hold other items. Another example illustrates that the article is embodied as a portable fan adapted for hanging on the user's body such that the user does not have to hold the portable fan by his/her own hand.
It would be beneficial that when the article is stationary hung on the wall surface since the front side of the article can always be seen. However, when the article is hung in a non-stationary manner, such as hanging in the vehicle or on the user's body, the movement of the surface will cause the article to spin around so that the front side of the article may flip backwardly, which may lose the display purpose of the article.